


Best Day Ever

by mother_goose_but_gay



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, No Beta, Sadness, familly, mother-son pride cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_goose_but_gay/pseuds/mother_goose_but_gay
Summary: Cooper has a not-so-good day, but Katie says something that makes it the best day ever
Relationships: Cooper Bradford & Katie Otto, Cooper Bradford & Oliver Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> TW; food, crying

Cooper had had a god-awful day. For starters, he missed the bus to school and had to walk like a peasant. Because he walked, his English teacher, Mrs. Mathias, made him go sit in the hall for the rest of the period. She wouldn’t even let him come in to take the notes he needed to study for an upcoming quiz. 

“Next time,” she said, “don’t be late.”

The worst part was that he didn’t have many friends in the class that would lend him the notes. Ever since people found out he wasn’t close to his parents and didn’t influence their social decisions, people generally didn’t like him. He didn’t know why-- he was becoming ‘not a total douche’, or at least that’s what Mom told him. Oliver usually had that class with him, but he was busy doing the ACT test. Why did he have to pick today of all days to focus on his future.

His math class wasn’t any better. Mrs. Batts seemed to have it out for him. She always called on him, especially when he didn’t know the answer to the question. She was the first one to lose a Christmas present when he surrendered all of his credit cards. She always pointed out his mistakes, especially if they were minor.

While Business and Entrepreneurship wasn’t as bad because of the teacher, it really sucked today. Oliver wasn’t there. Cooper really missed him. Even though they couldn’t do PDA because Oliver wasn’t out at school, it was nice to have someone with you who just got you. Trevor made the class much worse because of his bothersome and juvenile comments and smirks.  
Lunch was undeniably the worst. He didn’t know what it was like to be alone. All his life, he’d had people fawning over him. He never really liked how awkward he felt, but it was nice to have people around him, even if they were only in it for themselves.

He always listened as Oliver critiqued Mom’s cooking, but secretly savored it because of the warm, homey feeling it gave him. His favorite was when they had left over meatloaf and she would pack it into their lunches.

Greg had clearly packed his lunch today. His normal plastic spoon that he would pretend to be afraid to touch was replaced with a green and blue spoon that said feed the earth. His straw that Katie packed for his generic chocolate milk was replaced with a metal straw and white milk.

Home Ec. was usually a breeze, but for some reason, he couldn’t get his creme brulee to torch properly. He tried so many times that he didn’t even notice class was over until Mrs. Pavlovich yanked the torch from his nervous palms.

“Class is over, Bradford!” she yelled.

He trudged outside and got mud all over his Gucci sneakers. He hadn’t even noticed it was raining! His custom made Italian leather tote bag was soaked, his Gucci belt was soaked, his Gucci sneakers were ruined, and the rain was rinsing his hair clean of his last shipment of pommade. That was the final straw.

Instead of staying outside and boarding the bus, he dashed back into the school, ran to the nearest bathroom, and cried.

He cried because his day sucked. And he cried because Oliver was making all these big, new plans, and all Cooper knew was that he wanted to go to culinary school. He cried because Oliver might leave him once he starts making his own money. He cried because he thought Oliver was only using him for his money and would drop him for a couple Benjamins. He didn’t stop crying until he felt a steady hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Coop?”

Cooper looked up to see the boy he loved so damn much. A crimson blush danced across his cheeks when he realized what was happening.

“Nothing,” he sniffed, “ I just, uhh, got a uhh b on um a math test.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. Who do I look like, Taylor?” he laughed.

“I’m not ready to talk about it.”

“Well, when you are, I’m ready to listen.”

“How did you find me anyways?”

“Mom tracks all our phones, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. She is one loco chica.”

“Boys!” yelled the strong voice of Katie Otto, “Stop making out and get in the car already. I have to go pick up Anna- Kat from wildflower girls. Apparently the chauffeur who drove them on the trip quit in the middle and left them stranded in the mall with no car.”

“I bet it was Marquis, he always was a bit of a rebel,” Cooper piped.

“There’s my guy,” Oliver said, relieved.

“Hey Cooper?”

“Yes, Mom?”

“Do you want to go on a mother-son pride cruise with me and Oliver this summer?”

“Are boyfriends of the son even allowed on a mother-son cruise?”

“I don’t know, but you’re my son, too.”

And just like that, Cooper’s smile lifted him above the day. It was the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated but no pressure  
> Katie calling Cooper her son gives me so much seeerotin  
> I hope you enjoyed it  
> If you want to give me any prompt ideas in the comments section, that would be appreciated  
> Love,  
> Goose


End file.
